Gemini
Gemini is one of the twelve Gold Saints serving Athena and the illusion created by Saga to oppose the Bronze Saints in their quest to save Athena. Being Saga's illusion, the Gemini Gold Saint is said to be one of the strongest Gold Saints. Appearance Aside from having the same dark blue hair as Saga's good personality has, the Gemini illusion's entire body is covered in darkness, with a mouth being barely visible. Since he is an illusion created by Saga, the Gemini Gold Saint possess no casual attire, only the black outfit worn beneath his Cloth. However, when the illusion is created by Kanon, the Gemini Gold Saints has more human features, with visible arms and face, with only the eyes being covered by shadow. Personality Gemini possess the same evil personality as Saga does while he creates the illusion, thus being considered a demon on the battlefield. When he at first oppose Hyoga and Shun, Gemini seems to enjoy their pain and suffering as he laughs while they further wound themselves. Sanctuary Arc. House of Gemini Hyoga Gemini confronts the Bronze Saints who have split up into two groups. While Seiya and Shiryu pass through the House due to Shiryu's blindness, Gemini challenge Hyoga and Shun who are not aware of the illusion. Taking Hyoga's "Diamond Dust" and repelling it without even lifting a finger causes great injuries to the Bronze Saints before Hyoga burns his Cosmo to the limit in order to take down the Gold Saint no matter what. However, Hyoga's "Aurora Thunder Attack" is just as useless and Gemini takes the full impact before returning it to Hyoga without moving a muscle. Shun With Hyoga completely knocked out, Gemini turns his attention towards Shun, the only Bronze Saint left standing. Easily passing through Shun's "Circle Wave", he retaliates with the "Another Dimension" which transports both Bronze Saints to a place between space and time. Although Hyoga is lost in the space, Shun manages to return with his chains. Neutralizing the Bronze Saint's "Nebula Chain", Gemini once again attempts to send him to another dimension, and manages to break both his chains this time. Just then, a defiant Cosmo interrupts Saga's meditation and Shun survives Gemini's attack. Noticing Ikki has once again returned to slumber, Saga is able to meditate and once again trap Shun in the illusion. Taunting the Bronze Saint for not taking this opportunity to escape the House, Gemini unleash "Another Dimension" once more, swearing to kill Shun this time. However, Shun manages to burn his Cosmo with encouragement from Athena and Ikki, awakening his 7th Sense and reviving his chains. Watching as Shun unleash his new techniques "Rolling Defense" and "Thunder Wave", Gemini attempts to avoid the attack but the chains enter his helmet, before hitting Saga's face directly and knocking his mask off. Now that the illusion has finally ended, Saga reluctantly allows Shun to pass through the House of Gemini. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Gemini is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s, as well as deflect the attacks from other Saints of either the same rank or lower with minimal effort. Like his fellow Gold Saints, Gemini's Cosmo has a golden aura. Gemini is considered the strongest Gold Saint, with other powerful Gold Saints such as Mu and even Shaka are shown to slightly fear Gemini's tremendous power and Cosmo. Techniques Another Dimension: Gemini creates a large rift to the infinite space, sending his opponents stranded there for all eternity. The true power has never been seen, as Shun manage to withstand that blow thanks to his chains and Ikki's intervention for a brief moment, while Hyoga escapes after his defeat. Cloth Gemini wears the Gemini Gold Cloth, which covers almost the entire body, even covering a little more of the waist than any other Gold Cloth, as the outfit he wears is barely visible. Draped around his shoulders is a white and blue cape. The Gold Cloth's mask is one of the most noticeable things, as it has one "good" face on one side, and an "evil" face on the other side, indicating the inevitable fate of the Gemini Gold Saint. Category:Gold Saints Category:Gemini Saints Category:Illusions Category:Former Villains Category:True Evil